Scared
by MsFanficWriter
Summary: People come, people go... RR VeronicaDuncan, Logan?
1. Nervous

"Uncle Woody, it's okay. You don't have to come in with me. I'm 17 years old. Please, please, please don't make this a big deal," begged Haley.

"But it _is_ a big deal. I just don't want you to have a bad day like Gia did." Woody told his only niece.

"Just because Gia had a day ending with a bus crash, doesn't me it will happen to _me_!" Haley assured her nervous uncle.

"Okay, but if you need anything, anything at all-"

"Call you. Yes, I know, Uncle Woody." Haley laughed to herself.

"Okay, then I'll see you after school?"

"I suppose." Haley answered as she got out of the car.

_God, I am so nervous_, Haley thought to herself. She had her schedule in one hand and her bag in the other. Her first class was math.

Haley Goodman walked into Neptune High. As she roamed the hall, trying to find the office, she bumped into a tall male student with dirty blonde hair. He smiled when she stopped him. His friends standing near.

"Excuse me, could you point me into the right direction? I think I'm lost." Haley explained.

The student looked at her then asked, "Are you sure you haven't already found it?" His friends chuckled to themselves.

At first, Haley looked around. Then she realized what he meant.

"Listen, as much as I'd love to continue this _intelligent_ conversation, I have to find the office." Her hazel eyes rolled as she said this with a sigh.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to help some new girl for your punishment?" One of the tall guy's friends asked. The tall guy was laughing at first until he realized who the girl was.

"Well, Miss Goodman, I hope you have a good first day. Your helper around the school should be here any second, I assure you." The principal told her. Haley laughed to herself. Just then, the tall guy she'd bumped into earlier walked in.

"Ah, Mr. Echolls, so good of you to show up." The principal said as he gave the tall guy a look. "This is Haley Goodman, the mayor's _only_ niece."

"Hello," the tall guy said.

"Hello," Haley said back. They shook hands.

"Logan here will show you to your first class, Haley," the principal nodded towards the door. "I will check up on you at the end of the day to see how things went."

"Really, it's okay. I don't need you to do that." Haley insisted.

"But it's the mayor's request," the principal explained.

"It's only cause he's nervous," Haley told him.

"Oh, I see," the principal said. He looked down for a moment at his desk and then looked back up. They were gone.

"So, what's your first class?" Logan asked as Haley tried her locker combination for the third try.

"Math." Haley said plainly. She didn't like the guy so far.

"Here let me help you," Logan offered as he watched the mayor's niece get frustrated.

"No, it's okay," Haley insisted.

"It's not okay. You're not getting it." Logan reached around so that he was practically pinning Haley against the locker.

"Really, I got it," Haley assured him.

They struggled. Both trying to get her combination lock. Finally, their hands touched. Both pulled back.

"You know what, go ahead." Haley gave up. She turned around and was facing Logan. Their chests slightly touching. She was shorter than him.

"Sorry," Logan apologized, though unsure for what.

"It's okay." Haley said. She looked up and saw his eyes clearly for the first time. They looked away. Haley waited. Logan moved.

"Let's see here," Logan said as he cleared his throat, "36-18-9." He got the lock to open.

"Thanks," Haley said quietly. She opened the locker and put her bag in. Then opened the bag and pulled out a notebook and pencil bag.

"Off to math," Logan said in a almost sing-song voice.

"Yep," Haley said. Logan led her to math.

After math was science, art, and then lunch. She was nervous about lunch more than anything. Who would she sit with? Who would _want_ to sit with her?


	2. Lunch

"Hey, are you new here?" A voice asked. Haley looked up. A girl with blonde hair stood over her.

"Yeah, how could you tell?" Haley asked sarcastically.

"Two reasons: One, you're eating alone, and two, you're being sarcastic." The blonde haired girl said.

"Oh," Haley said. She looked down at the "pudding".

"I'm Veronica Mars." The blond girl said.

"I'm Haley Goodman." Haley said.

Veronica thought a moment. "Woody's niece?"

"Yeah." Haley said. _Does everyone _**_have_**_ to know I'm his niece?_

"I thought it was just another rumor." Veronica admitted.

"I see," Haley said unsuringly.

"Anyways, why don't you come sit with me and my friends?" Veronica offered. Haley looked where Veronica was pointing. A black guy, a guy with brunette hair, and Logan were sitting there watching them.

"Are you sure? For all you know, I could be an axe murderer." Haley said.

"But you're not," Veronica said. Haley looked at her friend unsuringly. "My dad's a P.I."

"Oh, that explains it," Haley said. Veronica laughed. Haley grabbed her plate and threw it away.

"Hey, guys, this is Haley." Veronica said. She pointed first at the black guy. "This is Wallace."

"What's up?" Wallace said.

"This is Duncan, my boyfriend," Veronica said as she sat closely next to the brunette. "And that's Logan."

Haley laughed to herself at how Veronica said his name with no caring at all.

"So, you're Goodman's niece?" Wallace said. His kind brown eyes sparkled.

"Yeah," Haley said. She looked at Logan, who was staring at her.

"I know you _just_ met us, but would you like to go to Neptune cafe with us later?" Veronica offered.

"Um," Haley was unsure. "Let me use the bathroom and then I'll let you." She got up in a hurry and walked in the school.

The girls' bathroom was empty. Haley looked at herself for a moment. Then she breathed and walked out.

"Ah!" Haley cried. Logan was standing in front of the door. She nearly fell back but Logan caught her.

"You scared me," Haley almost whispered. Logan still had her waist.

"Sorry, didn't mean to," Logan said. Haley found more balance and stood up more. When she did, she had to have her hands seperate Logan and herself. Her hands slightly gripped his black t-shirt that said "life sux so bite me!" on it.

"Um, I should, uh, go back," Haley slightly whispered.

"Why do you do that?" Logan asked.

"Do what?" Haley asked unsure of what he was talking about.

He chuckled and said, "When you're nervous you whisper."

"How do you know that I'm nervous?" Haley said, making sure she was talking and not whispering. She tried to take a step back but she could force herself to do it.

"I can just tell," Logan replied.

"Oh," Haley said, still unsure.

"We should get back," Logan said, then added, "By the way, that girls' bathroom is the 'make out' bathroom."

Haley finally took a step back and started walking back, then turned slightly and said, "Good to know."

Haley arrived back first and then Logan. Duncan smiled mischievously.

"So are you gonna go?" Wallace asked.

"Sure, but I'll need a ride," Haley said.

"Well, I can't take you," Veroncia said. "I only have room for three people cause I have some of my dad's work stuff in the back."

"I'm riding with Veronica since my mom took away the car till tomorrow." Wallace said.

"I guess that leaves Logan," Duncan said.

"Sure," Logan said without thinking.

"Okay, I'll have to let my uncle know." Haley said. Her four new friends looked at her weirdly. "He's been over protected since I got here to Neptune."

Her friends understood. Veronica, Wallace, and Duncan all had the same class. Logan and Haley left after they did.


	3. QuestionsEncounter

"Thanks for waiting while I called my uncle," Haley told Logan.

"No problem," Logan assured her. "I don't have anything better to do."

"So, is Neptune Café the 'cool' place for kids?" Haley said with full sarcasm in her voice.

"When _I_ step in the door, then it will be," Logan teased. Haley smiled. They walked slowly to Logan's new black convertible.

"So how long have Duncan and Veronica been together?" Haley wondered.

"Forever. They've been especially close since... Lilly's death." Logan stressed the name.

"Lilly?"

"Lilly was Duncan's sister. Listen, it's really hard to talk about. Especially for Duncan, Veronica, and me."

"But not for Wallace?"

Logan sighed. "Wallace just moved here last year."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Logan chuckled to himself. "He and Veronica have been friends since Weevil taped him to the pole."

"Pole? Weevil? Who? What?" Haley laughed. Her questions didn't make sense.

"Weevil is, uh," Logan looked around before continuing but was interrupted by the sight of Weevil walking towards them.

"What you whispering about, White Bo?" Weevil asked.

"He was just telling me how great of a guy you are," Haley answered him sarcastically.

Weevil looked at Haley and then back at Logan before speaking. "Who's this? You're new conquest?" Weevil chuckled to himself.

"Actually, this is the _Mayor_'s niece," Logan told him. He smiled as Weevil's laugh immediately disappeared.

Weevil looked Haley up and down. "_You're _the mayor's niece?"

"Is that a problem, Officer?"

Weevil smiled evilly. "Yeah, in fact, I have a message for the mayor." He took a step into her personal space.

"Yeah, well, if you need his phone number let me know because I am **NOT** his secretary." Haley said not moving. Weevil smiled.

"You know what, Miss Mayor's niece?" Weevil started.

"What?" Haley demanded, taking a step so that they were about nose to nose.

"I like you. You have... spark." Weevil said with a laugh as he took a step back.

"Aw, thanks, I'm flattered. Unfortuantly for you, I can't say the same thing." With that said, Haley turned and grabbed Logan's arm and pulled him away. Logan, eyebrows wiggling, turned back to see Weevil's face.

"Wow, now I'm impressed," Logan said, still shocked.

"You ain't seen nothin' yet," Haley said. She turned and kissed his lips for a moment then turned and continued to walk.


	4. Neptune Cafe

It was only a 5-minute drive from Neptune High to Neptune Cafe. _This_ time was different. The ride there was quiet. Haley stared out the window and Logan attempted to keep his eyes on the rode. All he could think about was the kiss.

"The Neptune Cafe has a lot of bands that play. Some are really good." Logan said as he pulled into a parking space. Haley smiled and started to open the door.

"Logan, I'm sorry if the kiss was awkward. My adrenaline was pumping is all. I promise to never kiss you again." Haley said and then got out of the car. She shut the door and quickly added, "Or at least I'll never kiss you without permission." She walked off.

Logan's hazel eyes watched her walk away.

"Hey Haley, glad you could finally make it." Veronica said. She and Duncan were sitting closely together again.

"Yeah, we had to pull over so I could show Logan where the gas pedal was." Haley remarked. Veronica, Duncan, and Wallace laughed.

"What's so funny?" Logan asked. He had just walked in.

"Nothing," Wallace told him.

"I'm gonna get a coffee," Haley told her new friends.

"Me too," Logan said.

"I can get you yours while I'm up there if you tell me what you want," Haley offered.

"That's okay, I'm not sure what I want." Logan replied.

"Okay, then," Haley said, looking at Veronica, who just shrugged.

Haley walked up and stood and line. Logan followed.

"You don't need permission," Logan whispered.

"What?" Haley said.

"You don't need permission," Logan repeated.

"Permission to what? Get a coffee?" Haley remarked.

"No, to, uh," Logan stuttered.

"To, uh, what?" Haley asked. She knew exactly what he was talking about. She just liked teasing him.

"To kiss me." Logan continued to whisper.

"To what you?" Haley said in a low voice.

"To _kiss_ me!" Logan stressed. He didn't say it too loud though.

Haley giggled and looked up at the menu and ordered an iced mocha. Logan ordered the same.

"So what'd you guys get?" Veronica asked.

"I got an iced mocha." Haley said happily as she sipped it.

"I decided to try something new and got the same thing." Logan said.

"Uh huh, I'm sure." Veronica teased.

"What?" Logan said.

"Nothing." Veronica said. Veronica eyed Haley, who was staring at Logan's lips.

Haley and her new friends talked for a while and got to know each other. Finally, it got to be around 7:30pm and Haley dad started calling her cell phone.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry, but I'm gonna need to get going. My uncle is freaking out." Haley tried to explain.

"Do you need a ride?" Logan offered. Haley giggled.

"Yeah, I do." She replied.

"Well, we'll see you two tomorrow at school," Veronica said. Haley said goodbye to everyone and walked away. Logan stayed behind for a moment.

"Wow, I think someone is likes Haley," Duncan teased in a sing-song.

"Yeah," Veronica agreed.

"Shut up!" Logan said and walked off angrily.

Logan got in his car and unlocked the door for Haley. It was quiet for only a few minutes before Logan suddenly pulled over.

"What's wrong?" Haley asked. Logan unbuckled his seatbelt. Haley did the same then repeated her question. "What's wrong, Logan?"

"I want to kiss you."


End file.
